SSS
by JadedNobody
Summary: A character study of Justice!


"You ready." The blue hedgehog said to his fellows.

"Whatever." The ebony one groaned.

"Come on Shadow it'll be fun, don't you want to know what you'll look like human?"

"No."

"I have a pretty good idea what I'll look like."

"Albino."

"It's the logical conclusion." Shadow scoffed.

"Well then come on," Sonic piped in. "It's time to settle this one once and for all. As the big three it's our job."

"Don't you remember the official art work Sega-"

"Just like the Star Wars Prequels, they never happened," Sonic's gaze and tone made even Shadow twitch.

"Why do so many people want to see us human. We are animals, it's like wanting to give a character a r-" Silver stopped at knowing looks he got.

"It's time." Sonic led the charge, Silver followed promptly while Shadow lagged behind.

"Hmmmmmm," Sonic inspected himself after he came out.

He was a black man. His facial features were inspired by Will Smith only a bit smoother and boyish. His eyes were a bright sky blue in contrast with his chocolate skin. His hair wasn't black but a dark brown, the same shadow as the dark chocolate. Said hair was also curly and frizzy. It came down halfway to his shoulders. Sonic's clothes matched his shoes which stayed the same. A red jacket on white shirt. His trousers were red sweat pants.

"You're design fits you," Silver said waking out. "It makes sense that you are black after all your personality was based on Bill Clinton, who was nicknamed the 'first black president'." Silver remarked at the man who as human was 6'2 to his 5'11.

"I guess you were right about you're design," Sonic replied.

Silver as a human was an albino. He had skin and hair whiter than Sonic thought possible, he could easily be lost in a snowy field. His skin was so white and pale Sonic could mistake him for a ghost. The only splash of color on his body was his rich deep blood red eyes. While Sonic's hair barely came down to his shoulder, Silver's went down to his back. Silver as a human male had the face of girl in terms of prettiness.

His wardrobe as human had even altered shoes though. Gone were his futuristic boots. He wore black dress shoes. He had on a three piece suit. The only color on his clothes was his teal tie.

"Hn," came Shadow's trademarked grunt. He came up taller than both of them at 6'5.

Sonic and Silver couldn't place an ethnicity on Shadow for the life of them. He had a combination of every ethnic feature. His skin was either very tan or very light brown. His hair was dark and straight. It was done as a bob cut but not a stand was dangling below his jaw. His eyes could be construed as oriental with the slight slant. His brown eyes had a drop of amber. Shadow as a human was a man of the world.

Shadow wore a Canadian suit. His hands were donned in brown gloves. His shoes were also brown, they resembled hiking boots. This was all topped off literally with a white fedora

"At least I'm not an emo white kid like how I'm usually portrayed." Shadow was at least glad he didn't have a leather jacket.

"I never would've expected that but it's oddly fitting," Sonic said with a smirk.

"Those blue jeans are more apropos than the leather you are usually given," Silver agreed.

"Are we done?"

"Not yet." Shadow groaned.

XXXXXX

The recently transformed humans chatted, well mostly Sonic.

"So what superhero do you think you'll be Silver?"

"Green lantern," he was always too duty driven for comics.

"Makes sense," he nodded. "What about you Shads?"

"If I have to participate then Superman or Batman."

"Why them?"

"Superman was designed as the symbol of perfection which I am, and Batman is the coolest super hero. I am the coolest therefore-

"I'm Batman," Sonic did his best Christian Bale voice.

"How does he maintain that voice," Sonic said after coughing.

"Let's go," Shadow led the way wanting to get this over with.

"So Wolverine?" After passing Shadow was garbed in the Wolverine costume. It was more modern as the underwear outside was gone, replaced with a blue 'X' belt buckle. All the orginal iconic details stayed the same though.

"Flash," Shadow countered. Sonic was decided to be the superhero Shadow named.

"Yeah, well he is the fastest man alive and I'm the fastest thing alive. So a man I have to be the fastest man alive." Sonic posture and tone was at home for a smug academic.

"Looks like I'm Batman," Silver was.

The albino was bedecked in the legendary cape and cowl. It was a modern rendition like Shadow's Wolverine outfit. The boots, gloves, cape and cowl were black. The suit a dark grey. There was still no underwear on the outside. The belt was made bigger and brighter to compensate again.

"That's bullshit."

"Shadow you're better as Wolverine."

"Don't you dare try and placate me Sonic. Why does Silver get to be Wolverine?"

"Simple" The albino was going to milk this for all its worth. "Batman is driven by obsession and passion. He defends the city out of that. I dedicate myself to saving the future out of those feelings. I could easily just live in the past and ignore the future. You Shadow don't seem like much of proactive person, not that you're lazy."

"Hn," Shadow couldn't argue with Silver's points. "Wolverine is cooler than Batman now that I think of it. Batman is overrated, he doesn't even have power."

"He doesn't need them," Sonic and Silver spoke in unison.

"Are we done yet?"

"Nope, we have to find out who we be as villains."

XXXXX

"You're probably going to be the joker," he pointed at Sonic. "You'll be Harley Quinn,"

he pointed at Silver.

"Hey!" Silver followed behind Shadow.

"That's a compliment, I'd love to be the Joker."

"Dead Shot," Sonic commented as he sized up Shadow. "His catchphrase of choice is damn so once more, it fits." Shadow just crossed his arms wanting this to be done.

"And Doctor Doom," The Human Sonic couldn't decipher Silver's emotion through the mask.

"I love it," Silver revealed his emotions. "He is the archetypical big bad superhero. Darth Vader was based on him." Silver swooshed his green cloak emphatically.

"I hope you like being the Green Goblin." Sonic was armoured in the Green Goblin power armor from the first spider man movie.

"Its an iconic pick. Green Goblin is one of the best arch nemesis," Sonic was satisfied.

"I can see why you'd be the Green Goblin. Scourge, you're evil counterpart, went insane with power. As did the Green Goblin."

"And Doctor Doom let obsession ruin his life." Shadow felt the need to deliver a blow on someone.

"I'm obsessed on pure matters."

"Are you the eternal virgin."

"Guess what's next," Sonic said to end the fighting.

"What?"

"AU."


End file.
